


Pacts (aka Strange Bedfellows)

by Eline (Sans_Souci)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gap Filler, M/M, On the Run, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Eline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku/Lelouch/C.C. The Unholy Trinity during that one month--yes, that one. R2 Spoilers. Reformatted for AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacts (aka Strange Bedfellows)

**Author's Note:**

> From the kink meme. (Apparently there are more than two of them, but requests get repeated across all of them?) Request for Suzaku x Lelouch, during that one month that everyone wants to know about, doing it in bed next to sleeping C.C. who wakes up half-way through the act and pretends to still be asleep. And I went down the threesome route. 
> 
> In order of most dominance/most likely to top: C.C. > Arthur > Suzaku > Lelouch.  
> (Note the Arthur does not actually appear in this fic--I just like Arthur.)

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The rented room was small. Small enough for Suzaku to reach out and touch the wall from where he lay on one side of the bed--of which there was only one. It was large enough to hold all three of them and fugitives could not afford be picky about their lodgings. For now, at any rate. It was not time to alert Britannia to their presence . . . yet.

C.C. had not complained. She had flopped on the mattress clad only in one of Lelouch’s shirts and his gym shorts, closed her eyes and went to sleep. By some unspoken consensus, Lelouch lay between them.

Immortal Witch. Forgotten Prince. Fallen Knight.

Strange bedfellows indeed.

Whether it was the company he was keeping or the sheer enormity of what Lelouch--they were planning to do, Suzaku found himself awake despite the late hour. He occupied himself with mundane issues, all the better to avoid thinking about the future. 

Suzaku’s thoughts on how Arthur was fairing were disrupted by the sensation of fine-boned fingers ghosting across his lap and coming to rest on his crotch.

“Can’t sleep either?” he asked softly. 

“Obviously not.” In the dim confines of the room, the light from the streetlamp outside showed that Lelouch’s violet eyes were open.

“Ever tried counting sheep? You said you used to--” Suzaku felt the hand on his crotch move, rubbing up and down against the front of his loose drawstring pants.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch said in a deep whisper. It was his fuck-all-this-I-want-you-to-fuck-me tone.

The hand on his crotch was persistent. It was not his duty to pander to demanding princes, but Suzaku was awake and needed something else to distract him.

“Here? Now?” Suzaku looked over at C.C., who was cuddling her Cheese-kun plushie and sleeping like a baby.

“Why not? It’s not like she doesn’t know about it,” Lelouch whispered back, rolling upright and straddling Suzaku with some protest from the bedsprings.

C.C. had always known about it. Which was not surprising as she had been there, in the ruins of the Sword of Akasha when they had . . . well, _connected_ somewhat over the pact they had made.

They had chosen reality and could not sleep. Father-killers, the both of them, united in pursuit of their unspeakable goals. It had been like this--either Lelouch or Suzaku would start it and the act would be both a reminder and a willful denial of the path they had chosen.

It was Lelouch’s turn to coax him, grinding shamelessly against Suzaku and making the mattress rock.

“Hey, you’ll wake her up,” Suzaku whispered as he felt himself responding to the friction between them.

When Lelouch did not respond, Suzaku realized that he had stopped moving.

Suzaku followed Lelouch’s gaze to his left. C.C.’s golden eyes were open and very much awake. The three of them looked at each other in silence before Lelouch sat up and addressed her.

“Does this bother you?”

“Other than being woken up at some godforsaken hour, not really,” C.C. said and it was obvious by the motion of her arm under the blanket that she was languidly pleasuring herself. “Does _this_ bother you?”

“No, but I suppose different sleeping arrangements should be arranged for the future,” Lelouch said, absurdly pompous for someone caught in the act at two in the morning.

“It doesn’t turn you on when someone is watching?” C.C. asked. “I was wondering what that was about on Kaminejima--”

Watching Lelouch verbally wriggle his way out of this would be fun. “That was . . . different. It was . . . like sealing a pact.” 

“Lelouch, _I_ had a prior contract with you,” C.C. said through half-lidded eyes. “We never sealed it, did we?”

“Ah, no . . .” Comprehension dawning upon him and Lelouch smiled lazily and extended his hand. “Does the lady wish to join in?”

C.C. looked at his hand for a long moment before taking it like a young noblewoman being asked to a dance. “The lady accepts your invitation.” 

After what had happened on Kaminejima and the aftermath of the Emperor’s failed Ragnarok, Suzaku was not fazed when the immortal shrugged off the blanket to reveal that she had already removed her shorts. She had been closer to him than he had ever been comfortable with. Compared with her being inside his mind, the sight of her bare skin was not particularly threatening.

“That won’t happen here,” C.C. said, looking straight at him and reading him like a book. “I’m not touching your minds at all.”

Lelouch looked at them both, and they could just tell what he was seriously considering. “Pity . . . I wonder how that might be like--doing it while mentally c--”

“You don’t really want that,” C.C. said, a split-second before Suzaku could.

“Oh?” Lelouch chuckled darkly. “It seems that we’re still hiding behind our masks . . .” 

“That’s not even a good impersonation of your father,” Suzaku said, beating Lelouch over the head with the pillow. The conversation was heading in a direction he did not like.

“Between the two of us, we know you more than we ever wanted to, Lelouch,” C.C. said sarcastically and Suzaku realized that she probably felt the same way. “For instance, you never really thought of me as a woman at all, did you?”

“Believe me, it wasn’t hard to notice,” Lelouch said, going just a little redder when C.C. unbuttoned the front of the shirt she had been sleeping in.

“Well, notice _this_?” C.C. asked, flashing her breasts.

With Suzaku behind him, Lelouch could not back away as C.C. pressed up against him. It was Lelouch’s punishment for being a tease, Suzaku thought as he pressed back and pulled C.C. closer, sandwiching the prince between them. Let him have a taste of his own medicine . . . 

A hand that was not Lelouch’s slipped around him and fondled his buttocks. Suzaku refrained from squeaking indignantly and retaliated in kind.

“Oooh, he’s a bold one,” C.C. said, watching Lelouch seeming to have absolutely no idea about what to do with her breasts.

“I think you can touch them,” Suzaku said helpfully over his shoulder.

“Suzaku’s got a nice ass, doesn’t he?” C.C. said conversationally to Lelouch, who was growing more flushed by the second. “Well-muscled, firm . . .”

“True . . . how do you know?”

“Firsthand experience. So, who’s got a better ass?” And C.C. was pretty weird . . . but anyone who could make Lelouch uncomfortable was formidable in Suzaku’s book.

“That’s no real basis of comparison! You’re a girl and he’s a guy!” Lelouch said, distracted by Suzaku’s erection behind him, C.C.’s breasts in front and the fact that they were groping each other.

“Are you sure?” Suzaku asked. “I mean, hers is kind of full . . . and bouncy . . .”

“ _Full and bouncy_?” C.C. asked archly. “That had better not mean _fat_.”

“Bouncy in a good way . . .” Suzaku bent to suck at the nape of Lelouch’s neck even as C.C. moved her hand to Lelouch’s growing erection.

“Two against one . . . unfair . . .” Lelouch muttered as he was stimulated by both his partners.

 _“Two against one . . . unfair . . .”_ That was something a ten-year old would have said. But they were very, very far away from those two children playing on the hillside, eight years ago.

“You should be more picky in choosing your partners . . .” C.C. looked considering over at Suzaku in a way that reminded him of how she selected the half of the pizza she would start on first. _Hmmm, I’ll try the side with seafood first . . ._

“I don’t think . . . I had much of a choice about that,” Lelouch said, his face inches away from where Suzaku was locking lips with C.C.

"I believe I made a pact to help you become Emperor first . . . when we were ten," Suzaku said, reaching under Lelouch’s arm to caress C.C.’s shapely beasts. Kissing her had been . . . not like what he had expected. Immortal witches should taste of something other than toothpaste and the slightest trace of cheese.

"Aah, one step at a time, Suzaku . . ." Lelouch seemed slightly mesmerized by Suzaku’s hand teasing C.C.’s nipples into pert little nubs.

"Seems to me that you've got too many obligations," C.C. murmured. She was female enough to respond to his touch. 

"Are you doubting my ability to fulfill our contract, C.C.?" Lelouch's smirk returned in full force.

Suzaku felt a hand grasp his erection firmly and start pumping him steadily. On the other side of Lelouch, C.C. gasped in surprise. His other hand had slipped between C.C.’s thighs and by the sounds she was making, Lelouch knew what he was doing. Or had studied it in theory. Suzaku would not, in all honesty, put it past him even as his thought processes were temporarily derailed.

If Lelouch said something daft like _“But I have gained the upper hand!”_ with a megalomaniacal laugh thrown in, Suzaku was just going to stop. Although this would be very difficult at this stage . . . Possibly foreseeing this, C.C. had leant in to kiss Lelouch very thoroughly. 

Lelouch, the bastard, was still smirking when C.C. came up for air.

"I intend to honour my obligations in full," he said. And it was ridiculous how believable it was coming from this half-naked princeling without a country, this visionary leader without his army. When Lelouch turned his head to claim Suzaku's mouth, there was an instance when he saw past the bravado and he _knew_ then. Knew that Lelouch meant everything he said. 

If it had all fallen out differently, Lelouch would have--should have--been a ruler in his own right. As well so many other things that Suzaku had not the words for.

But now he was only the instigator of their mad scheme, an accomplice to blindside the world with, just a warm body on the bed that Suzaku was tangling tongues with. What was lost had always been lost since the day they had went their separate ways, eight years ago and an ocean of blood away.

Suddenly impatient, Suzaku broke contact, tugging determinedly at Lelouch’s shirt. Matching his frenzied pace, C.C. helped to get the shirt off and moved onto Lelouch’s shorts while Suzaku nipped at licked at every inch of revealed skin that he could reach. 

_You had better mean it._ Suzaku made his way down to the base of Lelouch’s spine and worked his tongue between the rounded mounds of his ass. This drew a startled groan from Lelouch and probably wiped that smirk off his face.

Watching them intently, C.C. worked one hand between her legs even as she sat back against the headboard and spread her thighs.

“Lelouch . . .” she panted, urging him forwards. Suzaku adjusted their positions accordingly. Lelouch would probably want to be a gentleman about it after all, Suzaku thought as he fumbled around for the lubricant. Damned thing was never where he left it . . .

“Over here . . .” C.C. reached over to unzip the back of her Cheese-kun plushie and pull out the tube of lubricant before returning her focus to the dark head moving between her legs.

Suzaku spared a second to wonder why the tube was in her Cheese-kun plushie, decided that he did not want to know and got himself ready while watching Lelouch pleasure C.C. with his tongue and mouth. Not for very long. With a sigh akin to that of relief, he sheathed himself inside Lelouch’s welcoming body. 

“Nnnmmm . . .Ah . . .” C.C. clutched at Lelouch’s hair as she watched Suzaku pounding into him with half-open eyes. This was the least remote he had ever seen her, sprawled out with a prince between her legs. At that moment, she was almost . . . human. Their eyes met briefly over Lelouch’s head and even in the haze of their arousal, it was like looking into a mirror.

_He had better mean what he said. He’s the only one who can do it. Because he’s Lelouch and--_

They both looked away before they saw too much of what was unsaid and concentrated instead on their all too physical needs.

C.C. found her climax first, gasping breathlessly and accidentally squeezing Lelouch a little too tightly between her thighs as her orgasm hit.

“I think you almost smothered me,” Lelouch muttered after he got free.

“Don’t be such a baby,” C.C. said, but her hands were gentle as she lifted his head to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue. Suzaku increased his pace and let C.C. guide his hand around to Lelouch’s straining erection. Together they brought their prince to his own explosive release with Suzaku following shortly after.

There was a blank period after that when Suzaku knew nothing and thought about nothing. The sweat-slicked bodies on the bed, the slowing tempo of their hearts and the sound of their breathing registered very slowly on Suzaku’s mind until Lelouch’s elbow in his side forced him awake again.

“Gerroffyurrheavy . . .” The prince’s voice sounded muffled--probably because he had landed face-first in C.C.’s cleavage with Suzaku on top of them. Somewhat amused, Suzaku rolled off and pulled Lelouch up so that C.C. could breathe.

Sated and suddenly tired, Suzaku sank back down onto the mattress. It was almost morning, but all he wanted to do was curl up on the sweaty sheets and sleep. 

Somewhere to his left, C.C. muttered that she wanted pepperoni pizza _now_ and Lelouch said something about how they would get the thrice-damned pizza when they moved out of the rented room and relocated to Avalon. Suzaku yawned and stretched, settling back down next to Lelouch and feeling a stray tendril of C.C.’s long hair tickling at his cheek. 

It had been enough to see them through to the next day.

For now, it was enough.

Later, they would be too focused on the final goal to be so easily distracted. But that was later. 

One day at a time . . .

* * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
